


Mugen fanfic

by Alex_Thompson95



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95
Summary: Gon and Killua are playing in NLG when they meet someone who is different from anyone they've encountered before.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sin Corps





	Mugen fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Need help with a title.

Gon and Killua were having a vacation at NLG; they were playing hide and seek. Gon was hiding this time. Killua was wandering around, pretending not to know where he was. Gon watched Killua in a tree, ready to move if Killua looked anywhere near him. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

“KILLUA!” Gon screamed as he jumped through the trees then went to the ground when he was right above Killua.

“What is it?” Killua asked, turning around to face Gon.

The ground started shaking, and Gon grabbed Killua’s hand and ran in the direction of what he saw.

“You were heading towards, whatever this is.” Gon said.

It was a big red circle in the middle of the forest.

“I didn’t see you before.” A voice said.

They turned around and jumped back, seeing that someone was right behind them. It looked like a tall man with big spiky red hair, but he had a black tail and horns coming out of his head, like some kind of Demon, and his black shirt only covered his chest, his pants and shoes were black as well.

“So you’re Killua, and you are?” The stranger asked, looking at Gon.

“Gon.”

“Nice to meet you two. My name is Cervius, but you can just refer to me as DDC.”

“DDC? What do the two D’s stand for?” Killua asked.

“You’ll find out later; I have a question for you. Would you be up for a fight?”

“A fight, you mean like a sparring session?” Gon asked

“Something like that.”

“Why?”

“I’ll tell you if you agree, if not, you’ll find out what would have happened if you lost the fight.”

Killua didn’t like the sound of that, and he stepped between DDC and Gon. He used Gyo to try and see how strong DDC was, but he didn’t see any aura around him.

(He can’t use nen. This might not be a big deal, but those eyes, he looks so hyper. Kind of like how Hisoka gets.) Killua thought as sweat started to drip down his face.

Gon saw that Killua was trembling, and he used Gyo as well to try and see what might be making Killua so nervous. Gon didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, but he knew that when Killua got like this, it had to be bad. DDC took one step forward, and Killua got in a fighting stance. He could feel DDC looking at Gon.

“My full title is Demon Dreadlord Cervius. You boys look quite strong. I can see your aura just so you know; I don’t have one. I'm not like you. I guess I should have done some research on this world before coming to collect you.”

“Collect? What do you mean?”

“Well, to put it simply, I travel across dimensions gathering energy from whoever I like. I prefer strong opponents, but everyone’s energy is really tasty.”

“Energy? Are you some sort of chimera ant?”

“Not sure what that is. Usually, I come more prepared, but this world is new to me, and when I saw the two of you, well…”

DDC licked his lips. Killua still felt him eying Gon.

“Don’t even think about it!” Killua snapped.

"Too late, I’ve been thinking about it since I first laid eyes on him.” DDC mused.

“Grr…”

“Why so upset, Killua? I’m not gonna leave you out. You both will make fine additions to my collection. I suppose I should do some research first, so I know what I'm getting myself into.”

A red glow appeared around DDC’s body, and he vanished. A few seconds later, he reappeared.

“Well, this might be difficult, seeing as if I drain all your energy from you, you’ll die. How sad but also exciting. Nen seems quite complex. Life energy. That’s something new. Can’t wait to try some.”

Killua used Godspeed and charged at DDC, his fist got inches away from his face, and he vanished. Killua looked at Gon, and he knew DDC was interested in him.

“Gon watch out!”

DDC went for a chop, but Gon dropped to his hands and knees and tried to kick him. He grabbed Gon’s foot, smirked and chuckled a little bit. Killua zipped behind him and tried to kick his head, but he wrapped his tail around Killua’s ankle and tossed him into a tree.

“I’m impressed with your skills. Why don’t you show me your nen ability?” DDC said to Gon as he let go of his foot.

Gon jumped to his feet and got ready to do as DDC said.

“First comes Rock!”

Gon’s aura shined brightly, and his aura grew. He channeled it into his fist.

“JAN, KEN, KUUUN!”

Gon punched DDC in his stomach as hard as he could, and an explosion sent him flying back. Gon tumbled across the ground a little then skidded to a stop. He struggled to his feet and was now sweating and panting. Gon was shocked when he saw a pair of glowing red eyes pierce the black smoke.

“Interesting, that could have done some real damage,” DDC said.

His voice sounded different; his normal voice was layered on top of a really deep sounding one. When the smoke cleared and Gon could see him again, he looked different. His clothes were gone, and he was huge, his skin was brown, and he looked bulkier, his fingers looked like sharp knives. He also looked way taller compared to before. He floated in the air. Gon immediately saw his massive cock. Both boys couldn’t believe their eyes.

“Heh, heh. Now the real fun begins.”

He Glanced at both boys with his arms crossed, and his tail moved from side to side.

“It’s been a long time since I used my true form in combat. I tend to lose control of myself when I’m like this.” He said with a smile showing them his razor-sharp teeth.

(What is he?) Gon and Killua thought.

“I bet you’re wondering what I am, right? I’m a demon, the king of demons, to be exact. I travel across time and space to different worlds such as this one, seeking out strong individuals so that I can take their power and add it to my minions and my own. You will be my cattle.” DDC explained.

“Fat chance!” Gon shot back.

“I welcome a challenge. Don’t disappoint me. You can struggle and fight all you want, but you won’t be able to do anything to me. As I said, I’m not like you.”

“That doesn’t mean anything! I won’t let you take our nen!”

(Gon says the dumbest things sometimes, but he might have the right idea. Our only chance of getting out of this is to beat him. Running isn’t an option. If we attack him together, we might be strong enough to do some damage.)

Killua waited for Gon to make his move while also paying attention to DDC. Gon got ready to attack. Killua was ready to go as well. He looked at DDC with fire in his eyes as he released his aura. DDC raised his arms and took an odd stance. His legs close together, and his arms outstretched a little. He charged at Gon, who wasn’t prepared for the speed at which he glided towards him, leaving a trail of dirt and smoke behind him. He slashed at Gon with his claws, and they shredded his tank top. Gon took his ruined shirt off and charged at DDC. He channeled a massive amount of aura into his fist and punched him in the chest. Killua kicked the back of his head at the same time.

DDC fell to the ground and started laughing.

“HAHAHAHA! That one hurt a little, but I think this game of ours must end sadly. It’s been fun.”

DDC snapped his fingers, and two crosses appeared, and Gon and Killua were suddenly in the air and bound to them. They struggled and tried desperately to break free.

“I’m surprised that you were able to do that much damage to me in this form. You are quite extraordinary, to say the least, Killua. Had you been stronger, you may have won.” DDC said as he returned to his human appearance.

“Let us go; you cheated!” Gon barked.

“Baka, there’s no such thing as cheating in a fight like this!”

“Oh, but there is my sweet Killua. I admit that I did cheat. I can’t stay in that form for too long, or I lose control of myself. So I cheated to get it over with. You certainly could have gotten the upper hand if I had lost my cool. You’re welcome to continue fighting if you’d like, but it’s hopeless. Even if you managed to escape, you wouldn't be able to return to your, hm?”

DDC paused and looked over at Gon, who looked like he was asleep. He warped over to him and grabbed his head. Gon spit on his face.

“Now!” Gon yelled to Killua.

Killua was able to get free from the cross, and he charged at DDC. 

“Clever,” DDC said as he snapped his fingers once more.

A black demon appeared and stuck its arms through the ground. Killua was barely able to notice where the arms were coming from, and he was able to move out of the way, but they kept chasing him.

“Damn, how are we supposed to beat this guy?!” Killua wondered

“Do I need to summon the other two as well, or can you handle this?”DDC asked the minion.

“I don’t need any help, my lord.” The Demon said.

“You do know you have a time limit, right? I’ll give you 1 minute to catch him. If you can’t do it, I’ll let him go free. Did you hear that Killua!”

“When have I ever not caught someone for you sire?”

“That’s why I’m giving you a minute. I want to see if this boy can be the first one you didn’t catch for me.”

“A challenge is it?”

“More like a test.”

Gon tried to free himself too, but he couldn’t.

(Gon’s punch had no effect on him when he hit him with his nen ability, so could lightning be his weakness?) Killua thought.

Killua tossed a thunderbolt at DDC, and he evaded it.

(He wasn’t expecting me to attack when Gon went at him the second time, I might be able to beat him if I can manage to hit him, but that teleporting trick of his is a real pain. I have to try and predict where he’ll warp too.)

“Your minute is almost up, you know,” DDC said to the Demon.

“Yeah, yeah, I got this.” the Demon said in annoyance.

Killua found it hard to focus on DDC, so he turned his attention to the Demon trying to catch him. He threw A thunderbolt into one of the many holes it had made with its tentacles. The Demon howled in pain, but he kept up his pursuit.

(This thing’s tough. Can’t let it catch me, but still, even if I manage to stay out of its grasp for the whole minute, there’s no guarantee he’ll let us go.)

DDC turned into his demon form and appeared behind Killua. He grabbed him with his giant hand, pinning his arms to his side. Killua was about to shock him when the tentacles wrapped around his ankles.

“You lose,” DDC said.

“RAHHH! CHEATER!” Gon screamed in frustration.

“I wear that badge proudly. I must say that it was a lot of fun.” DDC mused.

He snapped his fingers again, and a red portal appeared underneath them, and they all disappeared.

“Welcome to the demon realm, boys. Your new home.”

They were in a forest looking area, and the sky was black, He took them to a castle

“We won’t be your pets!” Gon snapped.

“You’ll figure out who’s in charge soon enough. I like breaking people like you. Oh, thank you for reminding me by the way.”

He snapped, and a red light appeared around their bodies than when it vanished they were completely nude. They both looked at each other with crimson red cheeks.

“Oh, and so you don’t try anything right now while I'm giving you a tour.”

Red rings appeared around their wrists, ankles, and necks. Their arms were forced behind their backs, they tried to keep them from doing it, but they weren’t strong enough to resist. Gon kept struggling, trying to break free.

“Gon! save your strength.” Killua ordered.

“Yes, you’ll need all the strength you can muster to endure all the fun things I have planned for you.”

"We're gonna get out of here!"

"Do you really think there's any way out of this place without me? I'm the only way you're gonna leave, but I won't let you go back to your world yet. Not until I've had my fun anyway."

He brought them to a red looking prison cell and forced them inside.

"What should I do first? I wonder. Oh, I know." DDC said as he put his hand on his head.

Two black chairs came up through the ground, and Gon and Killua fell onto them. Black cuffs appeared and pinned their wrists and ankles to the chair, and a big tube went over their heads. Gon started struggling, Killua was trying to think of a way out, he was about to tell Gon to calm down when something went over his eyes, and he immediately fell into a trance. Gon did too.

Gon felt like he was waking up as he opened his eyes. He knew something wasn’t right about this. He was on a pink bed, and his hands and feet were bound to it. Gon found himself on his hands and knees. There were pictures of himself and Hisoka all over the wall he was facing; they made him blush. The room was pink, and some pinks were darker and lighter than the others. The carpet, however, was purple.

He used Gyo and saw a pink aura around his hands and feet.

“Hisoka!” Gon gasped.

“Oh, you’re awake, are you ready for another session?” Hisoka said excitedly.

“Session? What are you… Oh!” Gon moaned when Hisoka grabbed his wiener and started stroking it.

“W-wait, where’s Killu-ah?!”

“You don’t have to worry about him; he can take care of himself. Now, that’s enough chatting; it’s time for you to relax and let me make you feel good.”

“N-NO! KILLUA’S I-IN TROUBLE!” Gon screamed.

Hisoka squeezed Gon’s penis and pulled hard.

“O-OW STOP!” Gon cried as he started writhing around.

“If you’re so worried about him, I’ll take you to him once we’re finished up here, alright? But you have to be good and let me do my thing.”

"H-he's here?!"

"He's having some fun with his brother."

DDC found Hisoka's statement interesting and watched what Killua was going through.

Killua woke up similar to Gon, and he found himself in a dungeon chained to the wall. He tried to break out of them but he couldn't to his surprise, usually he could get out of this with no problem.

"Come on, come on! Break!" Killua said, frustrated as he twisted and pulled at the chains.

He stopped when the door opened, and a light shined in his face causing him to look away for a moment.

“Oh, good, you’re up."

"No! this isn't real, none of this is real!" Killua said as Illumi's face came into view.

"You've really lost your marbles, haven't you, Kill. It seems like we're going to have to work harder to undo what that trouble maker has done. You're way too soft." Illumi said in an extremely serious town.

Killua started struggling again.

"You were tortured in just about every way imaginable, except one."

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" Killua barked.

"I asked father not to do this to you. I didn't think you would have a problem like this, but I was wrong, apparently."

"What are you talking about where's Gon?! If you… Ahh!"

Illumi grabbed Killua's wee-wee firmly and squeezed a little.

"Look at you, I'm not even squeezing very hard, and you're howling for me. If you can't resist this, you're going to be at the mercy of someone like Hisoka."

"Where is Gon?!"

"With Hisoka, I'll take you to him if you can resist what I'm going to do to you. If you beg me to stop you lose, if you cum, you lose. Resist me for as long as you can, Killua."

"No! T-this can't be real." Killua said, closing his eyes.

DDC was fascinated.

"Hm, interesting, their minds appear to be connected in some way. Could it be that they both fear the same thing? Being at the mercy of whoever their captures are? I really should have gotten to know them first, but I’ll get to know them better after this.” DDC said to himself with a sadistic smile.

Killua couldn't keep himself from crying out in pain and pleasure. Having his willy stroked and squeezed felt completely new to him.

"I… Ah! I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna do what, kill me? You're not leaving this room until I'm satisfied."

"Satisfied?! Ohh!"

"Yes, if you can keep me from making you cum, I'll take you to see Gon."

"Y-you, perv!"

Illumi chuckled as he continued to stroke Killua's junk.

"I will get out of here! Mmmhh!"

"Gon makes you weak; you'd be out of those chains already if it wasn't for him."

"Ahh, Gon hasn't made me weak! I-I'm stronger now because of him! Uh!"

"If that were true, you wouldn't be in this situation."

Killua grit his teeth as he felt his pecker get hard, his thoughts were on Gon, and this odd situation he was in. Something wasn't right about all this. Illumi seemed different than normal.

"This isn't ah…real!" 

A warning appeared on DDC's screen.

"Uh-oh, Killua's really stressing out. Better end his experience early." DDC said, turning off the mind throne.

"Poor thing, he's all tuckered out," DDC said as he looked at an unconscious Killua.

DDC grabbed Killua and chained him to the wall. Then he turned his attention to Gon.

“There you go, Gon, that’s it!” Hisoka said with excitement as he stroked Gon faster.

Gon eyed Hisoka as he moaned, hoping that this would end soon so he could see Killua.

“Oh, it seems like Gon’s having a nicer time than Killua had,” DDC observed.

Gon felt himself on the verge of cumming, and the thought of doing so with Hisoka sent chills down his spine.

“Ah... Y-you’ll take me to Killua after this, right?” Gon asked

“Of course, I don’t want you to be worried about him or anything,” Hisoka whispered in Gon’s ear.

Gon blushed as he felt the cum rise through his meat.

“AHHH!”

Gon released a big load out onto Hisoka’s bed, and Hisoka smiled.

“Good, very good, Gon,” Hisoka said.

Suddenly everything went black, and when Gon came too, he was staring at DDC.

“Well, how was it?” DDC asked. 

Gon leaped out of the chair and tried to punch him, but he swiftly evaded it and pulled out a red whip. He hurled the whip and wrapped it around Gon’s ankle. Gon fell on his face, and DDC yanked him over to him. He kicked Him onto his back and stepped on his junk. He moved his foot up and down his shaft.

Gon moaned a few times, but he tried to sweep his legs. DDC used his tail and wrapped it around Gon's ankle. He stepped on Gon's other leg preventing him from attacking with his legs more.

"Just give in to the pleasure Gon. You'll have so much fun if you do." DDC said, looking at Gon with a perverted smile on his face.

Gon kept struggling, despite the intense pleasure he felt from DDC rubbing his shaft with his foot.

Gon saw Killua and got angry.

"RAH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KILLUA?!" Gon cried.

"Oh, that? He's fine. He just got a little too stressed out. Being so smart isn't always a good thing, after all. Trying to understand something you can't comprehend can be exhausting." DDC said, looking back at Killua.

"It won't be too bad for both of you if you stop resisting. If you don't give up and be a good pet, I'll be forced to take a more forceful approach."

"I… Ah! I'm not your pet!" Gon barked.

Gon's face turned red as he saw his hard penis and felt himself on edge.

"I-I won't cum!"

"Oh, but you will, my dear Gon. The question is, how long before you do?" DDC mocked menacingly.

(Killua, I-I will get you... oh, out of here.)

Gon screamed as he reached his climax. He came all over himself.

"Oh, my what a mess you've made. Let me clean you up." DDC mused.

He got on his hands and knees and climbed on top of Gon. Gon was going to punch his face, but the intense pleasure he felt when DDC started sucking on Gon's cum-covered shaft made him writhe and squirm, and he arched back.

"S-stop!" Gon shuttered.

DDC ignored him as he licked the cum off Gon's member. Gon couldn't believe that another huge load was on its way already. DDC felt it, and he snapped his fingers. Gon felt his nen mix with this next load and saw his penis begin to glow bright with his aura. He tried desperately to keep it from coming out, and he attempted to kick DDC in the face. He grabbed Gon's foot and looked up at him. His eyes full of lust, telling Gon that resisting was futile.

Gon looked at Killua, all chained up, and hanging in the air, and arms stretched out like he was on a cross. He knew that if he released as big of a load as he was about to, he'd lose a lot of nen and might be too exhausted to fight.

"Ah! K-KILLUA!" Gon screamed in frustration as he struggled and tried to pull away from him.

Gon felt himself about to cum again, and he stopped struggling in order to put every last bit of strength he had into keeping his nen from leaving his body.

(Hm, you won’t give in will you. How sad for Killua.) DDC thought.

Gon’s dong started aching from the build-up of cum, but he still held on with all his might. He tried to kick DDC again with his other foot, but DDC wrapped his tail around it.

(So sad.)

“N-NO! AAAHH!” Gon cried as the nen he worked so hard to keep inside him gushed into DDC’s mouth.

Gon fell flat on his back as he huffed and puffed. Hearing DDC swallow his cum made Gon feel defeated, but he still wasn’t going to accept it, he wasn’t going to become an animal so long as he could help it, and he certainly wasn’t about to give up on Killua.

“Oh, wonderful, you’re nen is really strong. I’m gonna have fun drinking more of it. Oh, and you’re going to give it to me yourself.” DDC mocked.

“IN...YOUR... DREAMS!” Gon screamed, panting in between words.

“The thing about my dreams is that I have no problem making them come true. You know what, I think I’ll allow Killua to see your transformation, it’s really a sight to behold.” DDC said menacingly.

“T-transformation?”

He walked over to Killua.

“Wake up Killua, say goodbye to your friend.” He said as he grabbed Killua’s face and shook it.

Killua woke up, and when he saw DDC’s face, he spat at him. He warped over to Gon and raised his hands, a pink aura surrounded them, and a glowing pink circle formed underneath Gon. Gon’s wong grew large, and he suddenly released a huge load of cum, which turned black and covered his body.

“No, stop, what are you doing?!” Killua fearfully asked.

“Your friend is about to be reborn as one of my minions,” DDC explained.

“What? NO, KILLUA!” Gon cried as he tried to break out of the black goo.

DDC was stroking his willy the whole time, and a huge ball of cum came out, flew into the goo, and got absorbed. A pink heart appeared for a few seconds and then vanished along with the goo. Standing before Killua’s eyes was a big, strong, long-haired, grown-up Gon, with red pupils and black eyes, and two curved red horns were sticking out of his head.

“Oh my, so big and strong!” DDC said with excitement.

Killua screamed, tears streaming down his face. He broke free of the chains.

“RAAAAAH! I KILL YOU!” Killua cried as he went into godspeed.

He charged at DDC and tried to stab him with his claws, but he warped out of the way. Then Killua sent streams of lightning flying from all over his body in all directions. Gon put an arm up to shield his eyes from the blinding light emanating from Killua. DDC got hit by one of the streams, and Killua took that chance to go for the kill. He darted at DDC, and Gon charged at him, but he couldn’t make it in time before Killua took his head clean off. Gon didn’t stop moving though, and when he got in range, he grabbed Killua by his shoulders and raised him into the air. Gon’s massive member was sticking straight up. It looked just as muscular as the rest of his body. Killua looked into Gon’s eyes and immediately knew that there was no getting his friend back. His eyes were full of lust, and he grinned. Killua knew what he was going to do, and nothing he could possibly say to Gon would snap him out of it. This was now a demon, and he wasn’t the Gon he knew and cared so much about.

“I-I’m sorry, Gon!” Killua whimpered.

He proceeded to shock Gon with all the power he could. Gon screamed in pain as he dropped to one knee. His grip tightened around Killua’s shoulders. Killua kicked Gon’s face, and he let go. He fell on his back, and Killua mounted him. He raised his hand and was about to slice Gon’s throat, but he hesitated as tears dropped onto Gon’s chest. Gon used that chance to punch him in the face. Killua went flying and hit the wall. Before he could recover, Gon ran over and kicked his stomach. He dropped to his hands and knees. Gon grabbed Killua by his hair and lifted him into the air. His fist glowed bright orange, and he went to punch him, but Killua sliced his hand off and broke out of Gon’s hold on his hair by kicking his arm, then he bolted at Gon and moved past him as he tried to punch him again. After a few seconds Gon fell flat on his face. Blood trickled down Killua’s arm. He caught his breath, then walked over and sat next to Gon’s body. He rolled him over and slid his head into his lap. He hugged Gon’s lifeless body, crying into his long, flowing black hair.

“I’m... I’m so sorry, Gon.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like sinful content link this and would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.  
> SCAR SERVER  
> Also, be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
